Ten Songs, Ten Moments
by SkyeRose
Summary: I tried a shuffle fic. Ten snippets of time in the lives of our favorite Repo! characters. Hints at Grilo. Better than this summary, I promise.


**Ten Songs, Ten Moments**

**Disclaimer: Only my stuff is mine. Don't own the songs or characters.**

**A/N: So, this was new for me. Lol. I've never done a shuffle fic before and, let me tell you, it's hard to write a little snippet of a story in four minutes and less. These are definitely not my best works of fiction…but I figured I should post anyway.**

**Please R&R! No flames, please. **

**ENJOY!**

"**Ain't No Rest for the Wicked" –Cage the Elephant**

Graverobber stood and dusted his hands off on his coat. Zydrate was getting harder and harder to come by. Ever since the disastrous genetic opera, organ sales were down, which resulted in less people for the repo men to hunt. Which meant less dead bodies and less income for Graverobber.

He had heard tell of some other graverobbers who had begun their own 'hit-man' services in order to acquire the lucrative street drug, but contemplating that sent shivers down Graverobber's spine. As much as he needed the money Zydrate brought him, he could never take an innocent life for profit.

"**Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap"—ACDC**

Rotti Largo. The wealthiest man in our slowly decaying world. Selling organs to facilitate the vanity and perfection-seeking behavior of the public. Lying and scheming and killing…he was responsible for it all.

It was his fault that innocent people were dying. It was his fault that families were ripped apart. And all for what? Money? He sold those organs for a price seventy percent higher than it took to manufacture them. Drowning in blood money…

He will burn in hell.

"**Hallelujah"—Paramore**

I won't give up. I can't. Everything happens for a reason. My father poisoned me for a reason and sheltered me for a reason. He loved me. I know he did.

Rotti just wanted to use me. He felt guilty for the way his children had grown up and attempted to redeem himself by using me.

Mag…the godmother I never got to have. Best friend of the mother I never got to have. We should have had more time. I should have saved her.

Graverobber. Graverobber is different. He doesn't treat me like a sheltered child. He doesn't deceive me or manipulate me. He treats me like a person. He treats me like I'm worth the effort.

And that's why I love him.

"**Have You Tonight"—The Morning Light**

She's finally free. Shilo Wallace, resident pawn of the most grotesque power play the world has ever seen, is _free_. Walking with shoulders back and head held high, she steps out of the bloody opera theatre and into the prying eyes of the press. She walks past them all and I watch from afar.

I watch as she moves purposefully in the direction of her home and stealthily move to walk behind her. She's strong, but she's hurting. And it's dark. Being young and a girl at night alone does not bode well.

She has no one now. Except me. And I'll do everything in my power to protect her.

"Graverobber…?" Her whisper is soft, like a question, but I know she knows I'll always be there.

"**Kill All Your Friends (B-Side)"—My Chemical Romance**

He never stood a chance. Poor Luigi Largo. Doomed to a life of violence and perversion all because of an emotionally unavailable father and a completely unavailable mother. His twisted siblings didn't help either. He grew up with no one ever telling him that it was wrong to do this, or cruel to say that.

He had no one to look to for guidance. Always forced to find his own way, make his own mistakes and then find a way to clean up after them. He didn't see people as humans, but, rather, as animals because that's how he saw himself. Dirty, sadistic, and perverse.

No one would ever get the best of Luigi Largo. He would have the last word. He would have the last laugh. Even if it killed him.

"**Lacrymosa"—Evanescence**

Lost in darkness. No light shone through my life, guiding me, comforting me. I was alone in the darkness until she came. Marni. My best friend. My savior. My destruction. It was her that introduced me to the man who would give me my eyes.

The man who would bring my death.

We didn't know it at the time. She was young and in love with two men. I was alone and desperate for anything that could save me from the dark. All the things I never got to do…all the things I never told Shilo.

Oh, Marni…what have we done?

"**Peachy"—Family Force 5**

The lights in the room flash sporadically, bright bursts of colors illuminating the crush of sweaty bodies undulating in the middle of the club. Shilo is battered from side to side by the neon mass. She pushes forward, tripping over several feet, but not bothering to apologize. Her eyes are fixed on the man in the center of the crowd, several people on their knees in front of him, waiting for their turn. Their hit.

He hasn't seen her yet. She knows he won't be happy when he does spot her. He had somewhat explicitly forbade her to come here, but…she hadn't wanted to be alone. Ever since the opera, Graverobber had been her rock. Her strength. His eyes crash into hers and her stomach flips a little when he smiles.

"**Drama Queen"—Family Force 5**

I keep my head down—careful not to make eye contact with the woman walking towards me. I won't look at her partially because I'm afraid of what I'll see in her eyes and partially because of what I won't. I'm not even sure if she's even human anymore. I watched her grow up. Go from a precocious, temper-tantrum throwing toddler, to a cruel teenager, and finally, into a poisonous, vain, plastic woman. Amber Sweet, daughter of my vicious employer, and next in line to the GeneCo corporation.

She wants to sing at my opera and a part of me wishes she could take my place. Oh, Amber…if you only knew what it was like. It would kill you.

"**The Sharpest Lives"—My Chemical Romance**

"Run!" Graverobber shouts, grabbing Shilo's hand and pulling her through the graveyard. The Genecops are hot on their tail and they're gaining quickly.

"You're pulling my arm out of the socket!" Shilo yells, but doesn't slow down.

"Better me than them!" He shouts back, then takes a sudden right, diving down a narrow alley. He hears Shilo cry out with surprise, but presses on. He hears the Genecops continue past the alley and finally allows himself and Shilo to slow down. He turns around expecting to see tears shining in her eyes, or at least fear.

The gleam in her eyes, however, isn't from either of those things. There's a feral excitement in their dark depths instead. "Can we do it again?" She asks and I laugh.

"Sure, kid. Whatever you want."

"**She Had the World"—Panic at the Disco**

Graverobber moved slowly, carefully shifting the weight in his arms to avoid the stair banister and the walls. He treads towards her room carefully, not wanting to disturb her. She had fallen asleep in his "bed" again that night while waiting for his customers to leave. Ever since the opera there had rarely been a night he wasn't with her. She hated to be alone and, though he wouldn't admit, he did too.

So she would chatter about her day or the new bugs she had found and he would listen. He would make sarcastic comments and she would laugh. It was comforting. It was safe.

As he laid her in her bed and brushed the hair back from her face he felt a twinge in his gut. No…it wasn't safe. It was dangerous. And he loved it.

**End…**

**A/N: Let me know what you think. **


End file.
